


[ART] Wounds

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew I needed Vaderkin in my life, but poplitealqueen made me see the LIGHT … Or the Dark Side, that is … ;3 "Go Away Closer" is such a gripping fic about Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan it left me stunned *____* Of course I especially enjoy all the Anakin/Obi-Wan scenes because they are so well written and heartbreaking … I just had to draw one! <3</p><p>This scene is from chapter 4.</p><p>Thank you pop for sharing that fic with us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts), [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Away Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860) by [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Wounds-Obikin-582720027)


End file.
